My Fanfiction Garbage Dump
by TheOddFandom
Summary: Don't mind this old file, I'm just gonna put the fanfics that I never finish here. They're not garbage, really, I just never got around to finishing them, and don't usually feel up to it. If one every gets finished, I'll move it. Spelling probably spotty because I'm not really going over it.
1. Chapter 1

QAF1

Justin was sitting at the bar, watching Brain talk to one of the Babylon employees. He'd come down to visit from New York for a few days, and so far, Brian hadn't had anytime for him. He didn't complain though. He understood that Brian was busy. And who was he to complain?

His boyfriend. Almost husband.

But that didn't mean he had to complain though. He didn't want them to fight while he was visiting, so he decided to keep quiet. Besides, watching Brian work, and order people around was hot as hell.

"Come here often?" a voice asked from beside him, and Justin turned to see an older man, probably a few years younger than Brian. He was good looking, spiky brown hair, good body, and blue eyes. Before, he might have been interested. Now, he wanted to spend time with Brian, and he knew that soon, he and Brian could go back to Brian's...and have a wild night.

"Yeah." he answered, looking back over to Brian, who was still talking to the employee. Starting to yell.

That was hot too.

Not when it was happening to him, but when it was someone else, sure.

"You busy tonight?" the guy asked, and Justin smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm with someone."

The man smiled and said, "So what? There's nothing wrong with a healthy dose of variety, is there?"

No, of course there wasn't, as long as both partners were willing, but tonight, all Justin wanted was Brian. He looked back up at his boyfriend for a second, and the man followed his eyes. "Oh I see, you're Brian Kinney's partner, aren't you? Justin Taylor?" Justin nodded. He knew that he got talked about a bit, since he was after all, the only person to ever sleep with him more than once.

"So, how'd you manage that?" the man asked curiously, and Justin smiled, watching as Brian turned and locked eyes with him, giving him a glowing smile, and holding up a finger to show he'd be done in a minute.

"Lots of hard work and patience." he said, and the man smiled.

"I'll bet."

Justin's brain was on fire, but in a good way, imagining all the stuff they'd do over this weekend. Sex, of course, tons of sex. On the bed, in the shower, on the floor, any place they could reach. But they'd do other stuff too. Sweet stuff. Cuddling. Listening to what had been going on in the other's life, even though they knew, since they talked on the phone often. Watching a couple movies. Kissing sweetly, but not to lead to sex. Visiting the friends, like the good old days, gathered at Liberty Diner.

He really couldn't wait.

"Brian, hurry up!" he shouted, feeling impatient now. Brian looked over, and held up a finger to shush him.

"No!" he shouted, and now, people were looking over. "I will not be silenced! Hurry up!"

Brian was walking over now, and when he got to the balcony, he shouted down, "I know you're eager to get to the sex, but you have to give me a minute, Sunshine!"

"It's not just the sex! I missed you!" Justin shouted this, then gave Brian big puppy dog eyes. Brian smiled, and then reached into his pocket, pulling something out . He tossed the object into the air, and whatever it was almost hit the man talking to Justin. But Justin was able to snatch it. It was the keys to Brian's car.

"Go wait for me, I'll be out in a minute."

"Better be." Justin said, getting up. "See you later." he said to the strange man, who gave him a nod. Justin walked out to the parking lot, and looked for Brian's car. There were many cars, considering a lot of costumers were around on the weekend. But there were surprisingly little people outside, and he figured that was because they were all inside, dancing and drinking.

Then he spotted the car, in the exact same spot they'd left it, and started to make his way over. For a second, he thought he heard something, and stopped.

The sound came again. Footsteps. He tried not to be overdramatic, because yeah, people were going to be walking through the parking lot of a popular club. But there hadn't been many people around, and he turned, hoping he was just being dramatic.

But there, reflected in the moonlight, was the man he'd just been talking with, the one who'd sat with him at the bar. He'd followed him out. That wasn't a good sign.

"Can I help you?" Justin asked, trying to sound the right mixture of polite and menacing. If he really just needed something, and wasn't a danger, he didn't want to sound rude. But if he was up to what Justin had a sick feeling he was up to, it was better to sound like he wouldn't be messed with.


	2. Chapter 2

**CCS**

"Eriol-kun is coming to visit!"

Whenever Sakura says those words, Yue tries not to get excited, because he knows it's not his master that is coming to see them. It's not Clow. Eriol himself has made sure to say this before, and he knows it's because of him. Kero doesn't have the same problem he does.

Because Kero didn't love Clow the way he does.

He knows without a doubt that Kero does love Clow, but it's the same way he loves Sakura.

But that's not how Yue loves Clow.

Loved. Past tense. No, still loves. Present tense.

He wanted to be with Clow forever. He accepted Sakura as his master, and he loved her, the same way Kero did. But he did not want to be with her forever. Well, he wouldn't mind being stuck with her forever, but if he had to pick between the two, Clow would win, hands down, every single time.

So whenever Sakura gets excited about the British boy coming over, he tries not to get excited too, because there is really no point. The day he came, Yue planned on letting his temporary form have control the whole time, just so that he wouldn't look at Eriol, and be sad.

But at the same time, he liked being around Eriol, because he reminded him of Clow. They looked alike, they acted alike, and even though they weren't the same person, it was like being around the one he'd loved so much.

And it hurt too much to know he was wrong.

Eriol was there a few days later, and the plan was for the now fifteen year old boy to stay in the guest room. Yue, as he had planned, let Yukito take control the whole day, and only planned to come out if there was danger. Which, given the peace that had reigned for so long, was unlikely.

He could feel Yukito's silent questions, asking Yue if he wanted to come out. Yue let his silence be his answer. He watched through his temporary form's eyes, as Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol all laughed and reminisced, catching up on what had been going on.

Yukito was holding Toya's hand under the table, and Yue felt his jealousy. He would never get to hold the hand of the one he loved. Because he was dead.

As night rolled around, the others began to reluctantly make their ways home. Finally, all that was left was Sakura, Eriol, Toya, and Yukito.

When Sakura and Toya left to go cook up dinner, it was just Eriol and his temporary form. They chatted for a few minutes, and Eriol finally asked, "Does Yue not want to come out to see me?"

Yukito smiled sheepishly, and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I keep asking, but he's not answering, and not taking over...so I'm not..."

Eriol looked serious for a moment, then smiled. Yue didn't like the look of that smile.

"Do you mind if I try something, Yukito-kun?"

Yukito shook his head. "Not at all."

Eriol thanked him, and then his eyes went serious again.

"Yue." he said, voice firm, and Yue felt himself still. Well, kind of. "Come out."

He tried, for like, two seconds, to fight it, but he couldn't, and there was a flash, and he was there, sitting in Yukito's place.

"Why...why have you called for me?" he asked, in somewhat of a grumble.

Eriol stared back, looking both mad and confused. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Yue was silent in reply, dropping his head to look at the table.

"Yue."

He felt a hand on his hand, and immediately, he leaned forward, dropping his head into the young boy's lap. Eriol's hand moved up and down his long hair for a minute, but then he asked again, "Why are you avoiding me, Yue?

And how could Yue answer this question, without being horribly embarrassed? Without explaining that seeing Eriol made his heart hurt, it ways it didn't when he was gone.

He couldn't.

"Is it because I remind you of Clow?"

Yue sat up, eyes wide, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Eriol was smart, very smart, and he'd probably figured it out long before he'd even asked the question. The stunned look in his eyes was all the answer Eriol needed, and he nodded.

"I am sorry about that, Yue."

The long haired boy looked at the ground, and considered turning back into Yukito, just to avoid the rest of this conversation. "It is not your fault." he managed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This was based upon a dream, in which Izumi was being bullied, and the coach was on to him. (For some reason, there was also swimming. ? (It's because of Free! Obviously)_**

* * *

One of the boys was being bullied. Momoe was sure of it. But she wasn't sure who it was, that was being bullied, because they were all coming to practice like everything was fine, and none of them seemed any different. She wouldn't have noticed it at all, if it wasn't for the fact that the bullies themselves were showing up at practice. It was three boys, and they all had the look of a bully. She knew a bully when she saw one, and these three fit the description. They would stand outside the fence, laughing and looking into the practice.

They had to be looking at their target. But who was it?

Her automatic assumption was Mihashi, since he was the easiest to scare, and the least likely to fight back. But that couldn't be possible, since he was constantly with Abe, and Abe would never let that fly. And when he wasn't with Abe, he was with Tajima, who, despite his height, was even less likely to stand for that kind of treatment. After all, he'd almost took Hanai's head off, when he had thought the captain was bullying their pitcher.

Was it Tajima or Hanai, maybe? Somehow, that didn't see likely. Hanai was quite an imposing figure, and everyone knew Tajima was a hell of a swing, so she didn't imagine anyone would want to get on his bad side.

Nishihiro was her next guess, but the quiet boy seemed fine to her. At this moment, he was laughing with Mizutani and Sakeguchi, who seemed just as normal as they ever did. It probably wasn't one of the skiddish boys, because they would be terrible at hiding it, and by now, she'd know.

So that meant it was one of the cooler guys, someone who would be better at hiding it, and acting like he was okay.

Which was why her eyes slid to center field, where Izumi was at, throwing a ball back and forth with Tajima, who she could hear laughing all the way from the dugout. Hanai, playing the captain role, was shouting for Tajima to stop goofing around, and Tajima replied by shouting back that he wasn't, and that Izumi was the one who was telling jokes. To which Izumi looked completely surprised, so clearly that wasn't true.

It couldn't be Izumi, could it? He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would let himself be kicked around. And he was always with friends too. Mostly Mihashi and Tajima, or Hamada but she'd also seen him hang around Abe a bit, and recently, he and Mizutani left practice together. She heard laughing coming from outside the practice area, and when she turned to look, Momoe was not surprised to see the three boys who had being frequently showing up. Now was a chance to see.

She looked at Izumi, but he didn't acknowledge them. That itself was a giveaway, because the other boys turned to look when they heard the unfamiliar voices. Abe frowned, and Momoe wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Why do those guys keep showing up?" Tajima asked, and Izumi didn't even look over. He just stared down at the ball in his hands.

"Maybe they want to join the team." he said, and Mihashi started freaking out, probably wondering if they'd try to take his pitcher position.

Any doubt she had left, was gone when one of the guys himself whispered something to the other two boys, while pointing at Izumi. The team looked at Izumi, like he might have some sort of explanation.

"Hey, Izumi!" the boy shouted, "Come here for a second!"

For a moment, Izumi didn't move at all, completely frozen, but then he went over, without looking at his team. Hamada, who was in the dugout talking with Suyama and Oki, was watching closely, and Momoe could see that he was anticipating that things would go bad.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, and the team started going back to practicing. But then suddenly, Izumi's voice rang out, and everyone looked over in alarm. "Let go of me!" he was shouting, and when they all looked, they saw that one of the guys had reached through the fence, and was holding the center fielder by the front of the shirt.

Momoe was up instantly, running over, and so was Hamada. The rest of the team was close behind, even Mihashi, though he made sure to stick closely to Abe's side. Almost everyone was shouting a threat of some kind, and Momoe saw the boys look around in alarm, their eyes resting on the many bats that some of the boys had brought along.

Just as the team was about to reach them, they turned and ran, leaving Izumi standing alone, staring at the fence, and pointedly ignoring the people behind him.

"Izumi!" Hamada called, running up behind his friend and putting a hand on his back. "What was that about?"

"Are you okay?" Oki asked worriedly, and Izumi nodded silently.

"I've got to go." he said, and he started to walk away, but Momoe knew that wasn't going to happen. She was right. Instantly, Hamada grabbed his arm, Mizutani grabbed his other arm, and Tajima stepped directly into his line of sight, blocking him. The other guys crowded in too, creating a wall so that he couldn't break out. Momoe thought about telling them to give him some space, but she wanted to know too, what was going on.

"Izumi, who were those guys?" Tajima asked, and even though he was the shorter of the two, Izumi was the one who broke the stare, looking at the ground. Tajima did have some intense eyes.

"I don't-" he started to say, but Abe cut him off pretty quick.

"Don't lie. They knew you, and they've been coming here for days."

"I-Izumi-kun, a-aren't t-t-those boys i-in our c-class?" Mihashi managed to ask, after much stuttering. A light of recognition lite in Tajima's eyes, and he nodded.

"Mihashi's right! They are!"

Izumi gave Mihashi a pretty intense glare, and a second later, Abe was standing in front of Mihashi, blocking him from the glare, and giving a pretty vicious glare back. Hanai stepped in between them next.

"Don't get mad at him, Izumi. He's just trying to help."

Izumi's glare sizzled, and then he sighed.

"Sorry, Mihashi."

"I-It's okay...Izumi-kun." Mihashi stuttered back.

Izumi stood in silence, clearly hoping that the others would back off now, but none of them did. If only they'd be this focused all the time during practice, they'd all be aces.

"Izumi-kun, are those boys bullying you?" Momoe finally stepped into view with the question that hadn't yet been asked. Hamada's eyes narrowed, and he frowned.

"Why would they do that?" he asked, but the question didn't seem to be directed to anybody in particular.

"They're not." Izumi said, and he tried again to break through the circle surrounding him. "Let's just get back to practice."

This time, it was Hamada who blocked him, and the two boys faced off, staring deeply at each other.


End file.
